


Watch Me Now

by GroovynSpoiled (FeederMercury)



Series: Whipped Cream (A Series Of Maylor Smut) [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brian is so tired of Roger's shit, Embarrassment, Embarrassment Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Maylor - Freeform, Poor Freddie and John, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Top Brian May, Verbal Humiliation, bottom roger taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Roger gets off on being caught masturbating, and Brian's had enough of it.





	Watch Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this series is just me finding out what turns me on that i didnt realize turned me on before lmao. Anywho i love this one, so i hope yall enjoy, Ive already uploaded a fic technically today for the same series but who cares im in a sexual writing mood ;)

Roger allowed an enthusiastic moan rip through his throat as his hips bucked forward into the air in pure pleasure. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip until he could feel the skin of his lip peeling back into his teeth.

" _Ah, ah!_ Ff _fuck_!" Roger growled deeply. His hand tightened around his cock and he threw his head back into the couch pillows below his head. The music pumping through his headphones muffled his own speaking and he tapped his foot along to the beat between pleasured twitches.

" _Hh- Ah!_ " He once again whimpered. He was  _almost_ there. Just a  bit more to throw him off of the edge-

"Roger!" Someone shouted above his music. "Fuck, _Roger_!" He once again yelled before removing his friend's headphones. 

Roger opened his eyes and suppressed a grin when he saw Brian standing above him, redder than he was with a bewildered expression on his face. He could feel himself practically busting right then and there, but he held back to make it as grand as possible.

"What the fuck are you doing? Freddie and John are right behind me getting groceries! This is our couch! You have a bedroom!"

He couldn't suppress his smile now and a light dusting of pink shadowed his cheeks. "S-sorry Bri. I'll get to my room." 

"Good...Okay." Brian watched Roger slide his hands from his pants, his fingers, and palm covered in semen and spit, and fumble with his headphones and CD player with his clean hand.

It's like he was doing it on purpose because he must have tangled them three more times before finally Brian finally helped him and shoved them back into his arms, careful to avoid his hands.

"Thanks, Brian." Roger winked and ran a finger across the hard bulge in his trousers which made Brian cringe while his friend walked out of the living room and into his bedroom.

As soon as he was inside he dropped his trousers and stifled a moan despite how  _desperately_ he wanted to keen at the top of his lungs. He didn't, however, want Brian to be genuinely mad at him because that would just kill his fun. As soon as he placed his hands back on his cock he came. He was forced to bang his head against the door behind him to save himself a scolding, and his knees felt weak.

He'd been caught again and it felt incredible. Brian's face being so red and how he had to shake him to get him to stop, it was dizzying. 

As he felt himself continue to drown in pleasure, his head became a bit dizzy from the overwhelming sensation of the situation and how depraved it was.

The last time he was caught in the act, it was with Freddie. He'd been out all day, as Roger was aware of, and he'd moved to the love-chair in the living room which was facing away from the doorway. He was hoping for Brian or John to approach first as they both reacted nicely to his actions, but when Freddie was patting his head in a friendly way he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

He wanted a shout telling him to stop, ask him what he thought he was doing, maybe even a grab or frustrated push. He certainly didn't want Freddie patting his head like he was a dog.

"Having a good time, my love?" Freddie asked with a grin. He looked embarrassed for him but he kept it well-hidden. 

Roger nodded, feigning shyness despite his dick getting harder, and gave an awkward smile. "So, I should go, right?"

"I think you should. Unless you want me to just...Wait." 

He wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but when his friend winked with a giggle he suddenly felt much less turned on and he rolled his eyes.

"God, you make everything so weird, Fred."

"You're the one wanking on our chair. Go, get out of here before John comes home and turns into a tomato."

He then always made sure it was Brian who came home when he was masturbating or having sex, and he'd always be as loud as possible. It was even better when all three of them would show up because none of them would know what to say as they would when they were alone. It was intoxicating to see John and Freddie standing in the doorway while Brian shook him out of his dazed state and quietly told him to get the fuck out of the living room. He could practically see each of them watching him pleasure himself, his head back, his spine curved, and his throat forcing out moans before discussing who would let him know they were home. 

They tried to never talk about it, especially since they assumed Roger only did it when he thought they wouldn't be home. Sometimes, however, he'd be in his bedroom and practically have his own show going on. He'd moan and whine and talk as loud as he could to see how much he could get away with before one of them was banging on his bedroom door or turning on their own music to drown him out. That was more of a silent challenge more than anything, just to see how noisy he could get and how much louder they could turn up the volume before giving up and waiting for him to finish.

As soon as Roger had finished he wiped his hands against a shirt hanging up in his closet; he would need to remember to wash it before wearing it again. He could hear Brian, John, and Freddie taking in groceries from the car and as soon as he walked out Brian's face turned a crimson red.

"Go get the rest since you decided you'd do whatever you were doing instead of helping." Freddie smiled and smacked Roger on the side. There had been no way he knew what he was just getting up to, and Brian only seemed to get redder upon being the only one aware.

Roger slipped outside and grabbed the rest of the groceries and when he entered the room again, John and Brian were beginning on dinner. He helped by putting away the items in the grocery bags and made himself useful by collecting plates and spoons to set out on the table. 

"Did you wash your hands?" Brian asked quietly behind Roger as he sat down the rest of the plates on the table in the kitchen. 

Roger felt himself grin, but he quickly stopped in turn for rounding to face his friend. "Brian, don't have a stroke."

"R- I don't want you handling food when your hands are all..." He then made a face and waved his hands for emphasis.

Roger grinned and slid his fingers one by one into his mouth while Brian watched with distaste. He could feel himself getting aroused again but he didn't allow himself the satisfaction. It would be a strange time, and he could wait another hour before getting in the shower for his own performance.

"See? Hands are clean." He flirted with a winning smile. His fingers were a bit salty from the come and sweat, but he didn't mind. Brian, however, was visibly shocked at the action.

"Go  _wash_ your fucking hands. Soap, Roger!" 

He rolled his eyes and wandered off to the kitchen, keeping eye contact with the older man the entire time who stared on in determination. He washed his hands almost erotically while he kept the eye-contact; using his fingers to run the soap up and down his wrists and running his teeth over his lips.

"You're so weird, Roger," John said behind him which snapped him out of his mission to humiliate his friend. "Get out of the kitchen if you're gonna waste soap."

"Oh, my bad," Roger replied with a hint of embarrassment, which was rare for him. He then made his way back to the table and wiped his hands across his jeans to dry them. Brian didn't cut the staring, and he looked up expectantly. "Yes, Brian?"

"We just need to talk later."

He was getting a bit intense for his taste, but he smiled anyway. It was most likely about exactly what he thought it would be but after dinner when Roger went into his bedroom, Brian followed soon after and shut the door behind them.

"What gives me the pleasure of...You being here?" He asked carefully while Brian seemed to search for the words.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened earlier? And a week ago...And the day I went to yoga and you were in the kitchen...And the day-"

"I get it," Roger said. "I don't know I just assume you lot will be gone and you know, I have my fun. Nothing big, Brian."

"Well, I think you  _want_ to get caught." Brian made his way to Roger's bed and smiled gently. "I think you want me to catch you."

"Oh, Brian-" Roger began but a hand on his thigh stopped him and forced the breath in his lungs to catch in his throat.

"I'm not done. I think you like it when I catch you; panting _your own_ name, red-faced, and breathless." He ran his fingers across his twitching thighs. "And the way you're looking at me and by the way you're..." He looked down at Roger's bottom half. "Well, you know. I think I'm right."

Roger was going to reply but in only a moment Brian was pushing him down into the bed and panting down his neck. He went completely red and he struggled to find the words to use in this situation, all he knew was he was aroused beyond words.

"B-Brian I-" He gasped needily while his neck was kissed gently in a way that made him a bit light-headed.

"Now you want to make excuses? What, getting caught gets you off, hm? That's your thing?"

"M-maybe."

"Well then- John and Freddie are in their rooms and we have all night. How about you show me what you do when I'm not around and you're waiting for me to get home?"

Roger panted quietly when his cock was stroked gently by Brian's long fingers. He wanted to say something, anything, but for once he was left speechless. Brian climbed on top of him and pulled both his and Roger's shirts over their heads followed by peppering kisses all down his soft torso and stomach.

"Now you're gonna shut your mouth? That's the first."

As soon as Brian took Roger's legs and pulled them to his shoulders to get a better angle, he slid into his partner and made him keen in heat. He used his own hands and ghosted them across his shaft to relieve himself a bit, and Brian grinned before pushing into him harder.

" _Mph,_ Br-Brian!" He mumbled which turned into a heavy moan. " _Oh,"_ Each time he whimpered or even made the smallest sound, Brian would push further and harder which made it all the more intense. 

His eyes fluttered shut and he continued to practically sing just as loud as he had been on the couch earlier. The thought that John and Freddie were quietly hearing them fuck from only a room away excited him even more and in response to the thought, he moaned even louder and banged his fist against the wall next to him.

"There you go, good boy. Keep showing me exactly what you were doing this morning." 

Each trace of his fingers and twist of his body only caused him to shout in affection, a large grin spreading across his face and a small, breathy laugh escaping his throat while his head jerked back into the sheets.

" _Ah,_ Brian!" He gasped as he felt himself coming all over his own stomach, followed by a heat filling his lower half. Brian released the same gasp as he did and gripped the blonde's knees tight as he panted lightly himself.

Brian settled Roger's legs back on the bed and laid next to him with an exhausted smile. The younger man returned it and wiped the wet hair sticking to his face away from his vision and pressed a hand against his chest that rose and fell heavily, desperately. 

"You think we woke up John and Freddie?" Roger asked with an embarrassed smile.

"For your sake- I hope we did. You really like that kind of thing?'

"Oh yeah..." He looked off in his own thoughts and licked his lips at the mere thought. His eyes fluttered shut and Brian waved his hand while grimacing.

"Rog- You're so strange. But, if it makes you happy..."

Their conversation was hindered when they had a knock on the door followed by Freddie shouting, "Can you two shut the fuck up in there? Roger's bad enough on the fucking couch, it's midnight! _"_

When Brian looked over to Roger to catch his reaction, he was grinning in pleasure and he was already running his fingers back down to his cock.

"You're so strange." Brian smiled and sat up to cover himself for Freddie's sake.

"I know."


End file.
